Seven to be Wed
by JJ the nerd
Summary: Seven young teenage girls are on the run in the snowy mountains, assassins and bounty hunters alive on their trail they are filled with distrust and fear. The Sakamaki brothers stumble upon these ladies and choose to make a deal with the girls, the girls give them their blood, the boys protect them. As the girls get to know the brothers each of them has their heart ensnared.
1. Chapter 1

Yui let out a soft sigh into the cold, open air. Her nose a rosy red, she shivered from the cold. Her platinum curls wet with icy mountain water, she let out a sneeze.

"You alright Yui?" A rough yet feminine voice asked with concern. Turning toward the voice, Yui let out a soft smile. Rosa, her friend, was standing there in her shaggy and ripped up shirt, her brown hair to match, uneven strands and split ends stuck out.

"Yes, thank you for asking Rosa." Yui replied with gratitude. Then she had noticed Rosa still hadn't woke up all the way yet. "Rosa…?" She waved her hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huwha?..." Yui stifled a giggle at the strange sound her friend made. "Oh.. sorry." Rosa apologised and turned the other way.

"You should really go get cleaned up before Talia see's you." at those words Rosa's replied with a small 'yeah' and left. Her black shirt was all tattered and torn, the right sleeve torn off completely. Her pants even worse, cut up and ripped in several places, so dirty you could barely tell that it used to be tan.

"Hey Yui can you help me get Talia out of bed?" A mature and elegant voice interjected, interrupting Yui mid-thought. "Yeah I'm coming Lizah!" With her reply Yui ran toward Talia's tent.

Talia, however, was already in her wheelchair. Alyza huffed a sigh and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Talia you need to let us help you." Talia let out a sour expression, her blonde wolf-like ears dipping down.

"Don't treat me like I'm a crippled old lady!" Yui walked in the tent to see Talia growling at Alyza, Yui's sister.

"I didn't mean-"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Talia's words were tipped with venom, leaving Alyza obviously hurt. Before anyone could say anything Talia wheeled out of the tent. Nobody spoke after that, it was just silence. Alyza pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail on the right side of her head and briskly walked out of the tent, Yui soon following.

The sun was over the horizon now, slightly warming up the air around Yui and the others. Still she felt cold in the mountain air so at the firepit she sat. She looked around to see the others were all sitting there too.

The closest to Yui's right was Alyza, with a solemn expression in place. Alyza wore a tame green turtleneck under her light brown corset-like shirt, with a deep green skirt going down to her calves, fluffy brown boots covering the rest of her exposed legs.

Looking to who was next to Alyza, Yui saw Quinn. Quinn was quiet, but that was no surprise. Quinn was wearing a lavender dress, it bunched up at her waist, then under the belt was a long skirt lined with lace the sleeves puffy and ending at the elbows. A soft blue cloth came down from her shoulder and covered part of her chest and arm. Quinn's hair was also a curious case,it was a brown color dipping into a soft violet. It was short but had very long bangs that covered her eyes.

Turning to her left, Yui saw Rosa and Talia fighting over something- she wasn't sure what. Talia's wooden wheelchair creaked at her movements, but it seemed insignificant to the two as they just kept quarreling. Suddenly Rosa grabbed Talia's black braid lurking over her left shoulder, which caused Talia to grab a tuff of Rosa's right bangs. It was then Alyza had stepped in.

After the little squabble, everyone put on their fluffy cloaks and shaggy backpacks. Haruka walked over to Talia, ignoring the complaints received by the wheelchair's owner she started to push it along with the others walking beside them. "Ah, hoods!" Yui remembered suddenly. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten too, and slid their hoods over their heads.

After a long time of walking Haruka stopped pushing Talia. The girls looked at Haruka in confusion.

"Haruka?" Talia turned her head backwards to somewhat face Haruka.

"Its _them_." By just those words everyone just froze. In these days, if someone were to say something along the lines of what she just said, then it means bad news with bad people.

Mari looked straight into Yui's pink eyes with her own blue ones. It may have been just a spur of the moment look, but the emotions Yui saw in those eyes spoke volumes.

"How many?" Alyza asked.

"I'm not sure.." Haruka looked around wearily with her responce.

"We need to get off of the main path, stay together ladies." Alyza instructed with a face of utmost urgency. All seven girls moved quickly throughout the frozen woods, each straining their ears for footsteps behind.

Sadly it was all a futile attempt, for a trap was already set. As the girls walked, suddenly several lances had been thrown at them. Quinn let out a yelp of pain from being grazed not so subtlely on her right forearm. Not a second later several cloaked men submurged from the shadows. It was silent for a moment, until one of the girls- all unsure of who- said one word.

"Run."

The next seconds the exact opposite of before, everyone went into pure survival mode. They all ran in seprate directions, with pure instinct that lead them on.

* * *

Yui had ran to the far left- most likely the southwest direction- and three to four cloaked men followed her. Her breaths started to become strained after a few minutes of running in the deep snow. "**I can't let myself slow down!" **She thought to herself as she ran faster to heaven knows where.

That was a bad move on Yui's part. She was now cornered, stuck, per sae. Behind her was a slippery ledge with river rapids below, and in front of her was four cloaked men that would do more than kill her. Her hood long came off, leaving her semi-short hair to flow in the cold wind. She had fear in her eyes, but decided to take a chance.

"Lady Yui Evangeleane La Kominori, you have been ordered to come home to your father at once." One of the men declared. Yui then had a different look in her eyes, like a blaze was lit her face flared up red.

"I would rather die than go back to that man! He is not my real father!" she yelled with a uncharacteristic anger within her. She never got this angry before, not with anything, but _that_ _man_ made her quake with fury.

Before the men could grab her, Yui ran and made a jump off of the ledge. She landed right into the fast rapids of the icy river. Unable to swim, she could only struggle, and slowly but surely submurged under the water.

As she was swept away by the current, Yui thought about many different things. Her sister, her "father" and his twisted ways, how the others would be without her, and how she would finally get to see her mother again.

"**I guess I'll finally be able to sing with mother once more.."** with that thought everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breath as we hid in the shadows. Haruka was carrying me on her back while Rosa held up her battered and feeble short-sword. The tree's we hid behind provided some cover, but not much. We could hear the footsteps of danger get closer and closer. The crunch of snow becoming louder and louder. Suddenly an idea came into my mind.

"Guys, I have an idea. You won't like it but just listen." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. As I explained my plan their faces went more and more into 'ah hail no you ain't doing dat' look. Rosa's words matched her expression.

"We are not doing that Tal'. Think of something else!" Rosa exclaimed loudly. Me and Haruka both shushed quickly as she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What choice do we have, Rosa?" I gave her a definitive glare. My golden eyes looked straight into her purple ones. It was then Haruka chimed in.

"We'll think of something else, for now we have to wait it out." Her words didn't sit well with me. She put me behind a tree closer to her after that, little did she know that was a fatal mistake.

I quickly transformed into my wolf form while they weren't looking. Of course they noticed soon after as I ran towards our pursuers. My wolf form came with its perks, that being my back legs work. Sadly it's only in this form, and every time I transform while no full moon is out it puts immense strain on my body. In that moment I didn't care about that, I cared about being the distraction.

I heard Rosa and Haruka call out once they realised that I was in my wolf form. I continued running nonetheless. It didn't take long for me to find the culprits of our chase, I barreled into one of the men and jumped to the one next to him, biting the second man's arm.

The man fell to the ground with me on top of him. I growled as he hit me over and over with his fists, yet I did not let go. I needed to buy them time to escape.

Suddenly I felt myself be thrown off the man, I let out a yelp of pain as I landed back-first into a tree. That was no normal force used, no human man could use that much strength. Looking up I see a large.. _Man_? He was at least two times taller and rounder than the other men, his cloak barely covering his face.

His large pale green grotesque hand reached out to grab me, nails black and split, covered in dirt and blood. I was still in shock. This isn't a man, this was a troll. I tried to move myself away from the hand but to no avail. It wrapped itself around my puny body, exerting more force little by little. Within a few minutes several bones had been broken and crushed. I was surprised I was still alive.

A loud yell hit my ears, it sounded muffled. I looked over to where the sound presumably came from, my sight distorted and blurry. Two figures were hitting the troll, all the while the other men about to attack them.

Before anything more could happen, a fierce shout resounded. I was dropped to the ground suddenly, the force knocking the wind out of me. While weak I instinctively turned into my human shape once more, the pain of my wounds not as evident as I couldn't feel my legs.

The person whom the shout belonged to sounded as if he was ordering something. I couldn't tell what in my confusion. It was then I couldn't hold out any longer and my vision faded to black.

* * *

While the man- possibly their leader- was speaking, Haruka had snatched the dagger of one of the men during the fray. The leader afterword ordered his goons to tie them up. The redhead just glared daggers at the goons mercilessly beating Talia, kicking and punching her around like a sack of potatoes. The troll apparently was a familiar of the leader and disappeared a few minutes ago, at least it wasn't beating her.

Haruka slowly took out the dagger she stole and silently and slowly began to cut the rope. Rosa spat swears and curses at the cloaked fiends. The sun began to go down, signaling the start of a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my body being tugged along by Alyza's hand. I couldn't see much through the hair covering my eyes. Loud sounds of footsteps crunching in the snow became even louder combined with our own. Back when the group split, she already was holding my hand before the ambush, we both ran the same way. Eventually she stopped running and I turned to where I presume she was. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but every time I opened my mouth no sound would come out. My mouth would just gape open repeatedly, she must have seen my trouble speaking.

"It's a abandoned temple." Alyza stated for my convenience, knowing how I am mute. Suddenly I felt her pull again and from the sound of it, made our way into the temple.

The stone floor clicked and clacked from our footsteps. It was cold and musty, and the sound of dripping water filled my ears. My shoulders rose with tension at each small sound. A pebble falling down, stepping on a stick, a small bump from the wall. I was on edge, and Alyza was too, I could feel it.

We then came to an abrupt stop, I accidentally slammed into Alyza's back. She let out a noise of discomfort and then I felt her pushing me back a few steps. "There's a tripwire in the door. Most likely for a trap."

I felt shocked that a temple would have such a thing. Aren't temples supposed to be places of worship? I shook off the thought.

"Quinn I'm going to need you to listen to me very carefully, **ok**?" She sounded serious, I nodded almost immediately. Alyza let go of my hand, I tensed up more. Sounds of careful footsteps filled the room, eventually they stopped and I began to worry.

"Alright, I just made it through. Now the doorway is about 4 steps ahead of you," I walked three steps forward but before I took the fourth step Alyza suddenly shouted. "Stop!"

"You almost hit the wire. Put your foot down and carefully move your right foot up about 18 inches. The wire's at the bottom half of the door." Alyza never was good at directing people, she's a good leader and gives orders with ease, but giving accurate directions is a big problem for her. Nonetheless I carefully lift my right leg and land it where I felt Alyza's foot. I did the same with my other leg and thankfully was completely over the wire.

We both let out a large sigh of relief. We could have avoided that ordeal if I cut my bangs, but if we did that I would be able to see. Seeing should be something normal, something to not worry about doing, something that is easy and safe. But my eyes are not normal, they are cursed with bloodlust.

* * *

After an hour or so, we have made our way far in to the temple. Traps took much time to avoid, but they were relatively easy to spot, _for Alyza that is. _She stopped moving again, but this time I knew it wasn't a trap. Loud shouts echoed through the withered corridor, shouts of low voices, shouts of men.

I heard them get closer and closer, until Alyza suddenly pulled me into a run.

"I found them!" My eyes widened at our pursuers exclamation. A small whimper of distress came from the back of my throat. I was scared, my body trembled not only from the cold, but from the overflowing fear I felt.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Alyza let out a gasp of surprise. The floor had disappeared. I felt nothing but air under my feet. The floor hadn't disappeared- it had opened up. It felt like slow motion for a single moment, then time gradually sped up. Adrenaline rush kicked in just as I felt us begin to fall.

Instinctive screams came from Alyza and I as we fell. We landed down hard on the ground. The brutal force of it leaving me in such a state of shock I didn't feel the pain until moments later. It wasn't that far of a fall, but it sure as hell felt like it. My ankle was swollen, black and blue, and was certainly painful. Then I felt Alyza push me and I heard the sound of fast objects ripping into skin.

The tangy smell of blood reached my nose, the sound of Alyza whimpering hit my ears. I rushed over to where I thought she was, reaching out my hand I felt several long thin sticks coming out of her back. These long sticks had a soft fluffy part at the top, and the bottom of the sticks were plunged into her back.

These were arrows. I felt panicked and afraid. My instincts were on a rise as my bloodlust and sanity were on edge. "**Don't let it take control, don't let it."** I repeated the phrase in my head over and over like I was a broken record player.

My thoughts came to a stop as I remembered the men. If I were to look at them then I would only kill _them_… right? Dark thoughts flooded my mind. "**Maybe letting the curse take control isn't a bad idea"** my thoughts of rationality became less prominent. Just as I was about to give in to the whispers of the curse I felt a hand hit my cheek.

"Don't even think about using them." Alyza's voice sounded weak and pitiful, but it still stopped me from using them. I don't know how but she knew the curse would try something.

I heard murmur's from the men above and despite myself trying not to, looked up at them. My vision of humans was obscured by a profane amount of spears and lances aimed towards us. I forcefully grabbed my head and pulled it down, my eyes watching a large pool of blood expand.

I was at my breaking point. "**I need to get out of here. But what about Alyza?"** My thoughts were spiraling out of control. Without realizing it I let out the first soft whisper I've said in years,"What do I do?"

"On my count you drop the lances men!" I could hear a faint yell from the people above.

"Three!...Two!..." Suddenly the voice cut off. I was expecting the lances to have dropped by now. It was just silent.

The silence didn't last long, ear-piercing screams assaulted my eardrums. **What is going on up there..? **My mind spiraled into confusion. What..

A body landed close to us, I had to resist looking at it. Eventually the screams just stopped. Ceased. I, against better judgement, looked up again. The lances are gone, and blood is dripping from the top of the pit.

Squinting, I saw a man in black clothing, with snow white hair covering his right eye. My curse didn't respond to him, he wasn't human. Despite my shock I managed to croak out a singular plea, "Please help us."


	4. Chapter 4

I ran like her life depended on it- well actually, it did- but that wasn't the issue. My long black braid sprung out of the hood planted upon my shoulders. Only one man chased me, but one was still a danger. I ran through the endless maze of tundra trees, eventually taking a hard left into a cave.

It was dark, nothing illuminated the depths of the stone cavern. I stopped for a moment, lost in the darkness. I then ran blindly in the cave, anything was better than getting caught by those cowardly things one calls a man!

It felt like hours, running blindly like I was. "Mari why did you go here….?" I asked myself out loud. I should've never said those words. Without warning, cold hands covered my mouth like a slithering snake. I whimpered for a moment, still in surprise at the sudden touch.

Then the fight or flight kicked in. I struggled, screamed even. But somehow… the man didn't budge? Was he even human? My hazel eyes wide, I struggled more.

"Gah! Knock it off lady!" The voice sounded young, around Yui's age by my guess. The man who was chasing me looked middle aged, that wasn't right…

I kicked a few more times and the hands let go. I whipped around to see the dark silhouette of a teenager. I stood still in confusion. Should I run? Or should I see who this man is? I lacked Haruka's quick thinking, and Rosa's guts, but one thing I know I had was my knowledge from dozens of libraries.

Silence filled the cave as I searched my mind for an escape plan of some kind. _Think think think… _

I jumped as I felt the boy grab my arm and drag me somewhere. In my confusion I questioned.

"Who are you?" He scoffed at my inquiry. Slightly offended, I huffed.

"Does that really matter right now?" I grumbled at his words. They were right, I knew he wanted to help me so I could ask those questions later. I was interrupted mid-grumble with the boy's sudden stop. I crashed into his back.

He then threw me forward with miraculous force, I hit the stone wall hard. Was I wrong to trust the boy? What a fool I was!

"So you are with them.. After all." my words were weak with the pain I felt from my body. I don't know what he did, but that wasn't a normal throw.

"With who?" He sounded genuinely confused, I clicked my tongue.

"The man who chased me into this cave, you dolt." I handle pain with insults. Not good ones, but ones that made me feel satisfied.

"Nobody chased you in here." My eyes widened. I was wrong on who my pursuer was, it was his whose footsteps I heard. I felt like a fool. Slowly I stood up, and looked around rapidly for escape. The boy had just thrown me into a wall after all.

I saw a spec of light by the rear right corner. That was my chance. Once I stood up I booked it to the exit- or what I thought was the exit. My plan was foiled as I turned the corner to see the light came from a hole at the ceiling. Too high for me to ever reach in time.

"Why do you pursue me so?" I asked, knowing my fate. I heard a faint snicker.

"I've been needing blood for some time now, you seemed like a good target." I flinched at his words. Now I knew his reason for such strength. This boy was a vampire.

"Will my death be painless?" I looked down to the floor, and resigned myself.

"No guarantees." My fists balled into my ripped up skirt.

"Will I receive the name of my killer?" I ask, my voice shook. Sure I was a closet bookworm, but even I had the nerve to not cry at death.

"Ayato." He was close, I felt his breath on my neck. I suppose it's not the worst way to go out. A few moments later I felt fangs pierce my neck with undeniable thirst.

Soon I felt the world slip into darkness, with the fast fading of my consciousness I wished for one last thing. _I wish I could've gained just a bit more knowledge. _


	5. Last Chapter

Ok. So I'll be honest. I came to this website and made an account as a joke. Literally this whole fanfiction was a big joke and a test to see how savage the flames got on this website since I was curious. While I know at least one of you really liked the story I was writing, you can always go me on twitter or in DM's and stuff. I honestly was wanting flames just to get a good laugh. I'm sorry if this really offended anyone but like- again, I never expected or really wanted people to like this fanfic. I would've continued it further but school is being a big contributor to stress n' stuff so I'm just gonna end the little gag here. If I ever post on again then feel free to ignore it. Anyways, I have to go continue writing my non-fan fiction stories since I plan to participate in some writing contests later and honestly I prefer to make a story with my own characters rather another person's. If you want to hear the rest of the stories go Naruto_Fox_girl (I made my account when I was a little emo child in her hardcore naruto phase).

This was just a really big gag. I never expected somebody to actually read it or like it. Though I did get one review that made me cry on the inside from their harshness, but alas the person was right, I made the characters really OC. I purposefully made the fanfic really OC just to tip people off- at least I did it half of the time.

I better stop writing at this point or my twitter shall consist of profound swears and statements at how I made a fanfic as a joke. You can still find the rest of the story over at twitter if you insist I must continue the story. Now then, I shall take my leave before I trigger the rest of my readers than the ones already triggered.


	6. I'm back boii

Guess what. I'm back and ready for a rewrite. Sorry for giving up so easily before- now I'm ready and willing to finish this to the end. Stay tooned kiddo's


	7. Notice

Dear my very few readers,

Since I am rewriting this story, I have taken out some characters.

As such, calling it "Seven to be Wed" would be inaccurate and not make sense to the story.

So basically, what I'm saying is that if you want to see this story rewritten and made very much better-

find my other work called "Saved from her Father"

thank you for the support so far, and also- please be careful these days

wear masks, wash yo hands, and be careful! And also please support me as I continue to write in the coming days.

Sincerely, JJ


End file.
